


The Umbrella Academy

by Osaubi



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben Hargreeves is Dead, Ben Hargreeves' Tentacles | Bentacles, Bisexual Vanya Hargreeves, Boredom, Cookies, Drug Addict Klaus Hargreeves, Episode s01e07: The Day That Was, Episode: s01e01 We Only See Each Other at Weddings and Funerals, Episode: s01e02 Run Boy Run, Episode: s01e03 Extra Ordinary, Episode: s01e04 Man on the Moon, Episode: s01e05 Number Five, Episode: s01e06 The Day That Wasn't, Episode: s01e08 I Heard A Rumor, Episode: s01e09 Changes, Episode: s01e10 The White Violin, Extra-Ordinary: My Life as Number Seven, Ghost Ben Hargreeves, Good Parent Grace Hargreeves, Good Sister Allison Hargreeves, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Luther Hargreeves Being an Asshole, Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Pie, Pseudo-Incest, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Soft Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy), The Author Regrets Nothing, The Umbrella Academy (TV) Spoilers, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 1989-10-01
Updated: 1989-10-01
Packaged: 2020-05-15 03:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19287211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osaubi/pseuds/Osaubi
Summary: This is my FIRST EVER fan fic.Please enjoy!





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> This is my FIRST EVER fan fic.
> 
> Please enjoy!

On the twelfth hour of the first day of October 1989,

43 women around the world gave birth,   
This was unusual only in the fact that none of these women had been pregnant when the day first began. 

Sir, Reginald Hargreeves, eccentric billionaire and Adventurer, resolved to locate and adopt as many of the children as possible. 

 

 

HE GOT 10.


	2. Chapter 1. part 1

A Taxi Stopped In front of the Big house,

Out Stepped Vanya Hargreeves, Ash Hargreeves, and Ivy Hargreeves.  
Ivy Held Onto Ash's Hand, as she had never been here Before.

Ash Shook Slightly Remembering all the Terrible Experiences she'd Had here.  
The Memories Of Number Five and Ben Filled Her head. 

She had Just Realized how much she missed them.

She Finally Got the Courage to open the Door.  
Vanya, Ivy, and Her Walked Inside.

Vanya Looked around, Everything was Pretty Much The Same.  
The Same Furniture, Same walls, Same Everything.  
It was Still The Same Odd, Cold, and Uninviting House she grew up in.

Vanya Went in the Living room, she Noticed Mom Looking up at the Portrait of Five.  
"Hey, Mom." She said.  
Mom Just Sat There, In her Own Thoughts.  
"Mom?" She asked again.

Ivy Hid Behind Ash's Leg.  
Ash was Still a Little Shook By the Sight of the House.  


"Vanya? Ash?" A Voice called from the Stairs.  
That Voice Belonged to Allison Hargreeves, Number 3.  
"You guys are actually here." She said, with just a Hit of Surprise in her voice.

"Hey Allison" Vanya Said.  
"Hey Allison" Ash Echoed.  
"Hey, Vanya, Ash." She Said Pulling Both of them In for a Hug.

Diego, Number 2 Walked by them.  
"Ah, What are they Doing here? You two Don't Belong here. Not after What You did." He Said to Ash and Vanya.  
"Your Seriously going to do this Today?" Allison Asked Him.  
"Way To dress For the Occasion by the way." She added.  
"At Least I'm Wearing black" He Quipped Back. 

"You Know what. I-Maybe He's Right. I Shouldn't-" Vanya Said.  
Ash, Who had been Quiet for most of the Time added. "He's Not Right, He Was your Dad To. You have just as much right to be here as he Does."

Allison Then Walked back Upstairs.  
Ash Decided to Go Check out her room, Of Course Ivy Followed.

Vanya Went into the living room, and walked over the The Book shelf.  
She Pulled out a Copy of her Book, "Extra Ordinary: My Life As Number Seven."  
She Flipped it open to the First page, It was Signed to Her dad. it Said "Dad I figured, Why not? V."

Pogo walked in "Welcome home Miss Vanya." He Said.  
"Pogo" She said, Walking over to him. She gave him a Hug.  
"So Good To see you" He said "Ah, Yes Your Autobiography.  
"Do You know, Um... Did he Ever read it?" She asked, Already Knowing the Answer.  
"Hmm... Not that I'm Aware of." He said.

Vanya Looked at Fives Portrait that hung in front of the fireplace.  
"How long has it been Since Five Disappeared?" She asked.  
"It's Been 16 year, 4 months, and 14 days." He said.  
She Looked at him with a Look Like "Why was that So Specific?"  
"Your father Insisted I keep track." He answered.

"You wanna know something stupid?" She asked.  
"I always Used to keep the Lights on for him. I was Scared That He would come back, It would be late, and the house would be dark and he wouldn't be able to find us So he'd leave again." She Continued.  
"So, Every Night I'd Make a Little Snack and Make Sure all the Lights Were on." She Finished.  
"Oh, I remember your snacks. I'm Pretty Sure I stepped in half those Peanut butter and Marshmallow sandwiches." He Said, Nostalgically.  
"Your father Always Believed that Number Five was Still Out there, Somewhere. He Never Lost Hope." He said.  
"And Look Where That Got him" She said.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Allison Walked into Dad's Old Office.

*Flash Back*

Father was writing in a Book, It was red and it had is Initials on it in gold.

There was a Swift knocking on the door.  
"The Children are ready for bed, Sir. They Wanted to say Goodnight." Mom Said, She Looked the same age as she had in the Future.  
He Kept Writing, Not looking up or talking.

Mom Slid the Door open.  
The Kids Where There, There was Nine In total.  
Luther, Diego, Allison, Klaus, Five, Ben, Vanya, Ash, and Luka.  
Allison Stood In front, Waiting for there father to notice them, or sent them to bed, Or do something.  
They Just Stood, and there father Just Wrote. 

After a Couple Awkward Minutes Mom Said "Okay! Time For bed now, kids. Come along now." She said Ushering them Out of the room.  
All of the Kids Except for Allison Left the room.  
"Come along now, Allison, Your Father's Busy." She said.  
"He's Always Busy" Allison stated Before leaving the room.

*Flash Back over*  
From behind the Desk Someone Said, "Where's The Cash, dad?"  
Allison Walked Around the Desk to see who it was.  
She Saw Number 4, Klaus, Her Druggie Brother Behind the Desk.  
"Klaus? What Are you doing in here?" She asked Him, Knowing what he was doing there.  
He Lifted his head "Oh, Allison. Wow, Is that You?" He asked  
"Hey Come here." He Gave her a Hug.  
"Long time, too Long. Hey, I was Hoping to see you, actually, Because I wanted to get your autograph." He said.  
"Add it to my collection!" He said Cutely. 

She Noticed his Rehab Bracelet. "Just Out of rehab?" She said, pointing to his Bracelet.  
"No, no. No, no, no, no. No. I'm Done with all that." He said.  
"I Just came down here to Prove to myself that the Old man was really Gone." He said Sadly.  
"And He is. He's Dead. Yeah!" He said Clapping.

"Know How I know? Because If he were alive, Not one of us Would be allowed to set foot in this room." He said.  
"He was always in here, Our whole Childhood, Plotting his next torment, Right?" He said Laughing.  
"Remember how he used to look at us? That Scowl? Thank Christ he's Not our real father so we couldn't inherit those Cold, Dead eyes." He Said. Making fun of there dad. He screamed.  
"Number Three!" He said.

A voice from the door said "Get out of his Chair."  
It was Number 1, Luther, He'd Really Gotten Big over the years.  
"Oh Wow Luther. You really, Uh.. Filled out over the years. Huh?" Klaus said Flexing as he got up.  
"Klaus" Luther Said, Obviously Used to his Bullshit.  
"Save the Lecture. I was already leaving." Klaus Said Walking towards the door. "You guys can, uh.. Talk amongst yourSelves.  
Luther stopped him from leaving "Drop it." He said.  
"Ex-squeeze me?" He said.  
"Do it. Now." Luther said, Sick of his Bullshit.  
"All right. All right." He said Dropping all kinds of Baubles on the floor. "It's Just an advance on our Inheritance! That's all it is. No need to get Your Little Panties in a Bunch." he said. then left the room.

"So, Klaus is Still Klaus, In case you were Wondering" Luther Said.  
"You Know, after all these years, I find it strangely comforting." Allison said.  
"Did you see Diego?" He asked.  
"With His Stupid Outfit?" She asked.  
"Oh I know. You think he Wears that thing in the bathroom?" He said.  
"Like in the shower?" Allison Said.  
"Yeah" Luther Replied.  
"Yes, Absolutely!" She Said, Laughing a little bit.

"I, uh... I wasn't Sure you'd come." Luther Said.  
"Me Neither." Allison Said.  
"You Look Great." He said.  
"Thanks" She said, Softly and with a Smile on her face.

"Where's Patrick and Claire?" He asked.  
"Patrick Filed For Divorce eight Months ago." She said. "Of Course You don't know, you've been gone." She Pointed up.  
"What about Clair?" He asked.  
"He Got Custody." She said, Her Tone Changing.  
"Shit." He Said.

"Well. you could always do your, uh, You know... Rumor thing." He Suggested.  
"Yeah, I don't do that Anymore." She said, Crossing her arms.  
"What happened" He asked.  
"The Same thing that always happens. I made a Wish, and it came true, and I couldn't take it back." She said.  
He Nodded  
\---------------------------------------  
Everyone Sat In the Living room.  
Ash and Ivy sat on one Couch With Vanya.  
Luther Sat on the Other.  
Klaus and Luka At the Moment where Raiding dads Bar.  
Diego and Allison sat in chairs.

"Um.. I guess We Should get this Started." Luther said, Standing up. "So I figured We could have a Sort of Memorial Service in the courtyard at sundown. Say a few words, Just at dad's Favorite spot."  
"Dad had a Favorite spot?" Allison asked.  
"Yeah, You know Under the Oak tree." He said. "We Used to Sit out there all the time. None of you ever did that?"  
"Will There Be Refreshments?" Klaus asked, walking over. with Luka in tow. "Tea? Scones? Cucumber Sandwiches are always a winner."  
Luka Nodded "Perhaps, Muffins?" He added.  
"What? No. Put that out. Dad didn't allow Smoking in here. Luther said to Klaus and Luka. Who where smoking Cigarettes.

"Is that My Skirt?" Allison asked Klaus, who was wearing a Skirt.  
"Oh, Yeah, This." Klaus Said "I found it in your room."  
"it's a Little Dated, I know. But it's very Breathy on the Bits." He gestured Down Below.

"Listen Up." Luther Said "Still Some Important things to discuss, Alright.  
“Like What” Diego who had been quiet till that time, Said.  
“Like The Way He died.” Luther Said.  
“And here we go” Diego said.  
“I Thought He had a Heart attack” Ash said.  
“Yeah, according to the Coroner” Luther Said.  
“Well I think its there Job to know that.” Ash Retorted Back.  
“Yeah, Theoretically.” Luther Said.  
“Theoretically?” Ash Said, With Quite a Bit of Attitude in her voice. 

“I’m Just saying, at the very least, Something happened.” Luther Said. “The Last Time I talked to dad he Sounded Strange.”  
“Oh, Quelle surprise!” Klaus Said.

“Strange How?” Allison asked, Ignoring Klaus.  
“He Sounded On edge.” Luther said “Told me I should be careful who To Trust.”  
“Luther, he was a paranoid, bitter old man who was starting to lose what was left of his Marbles.” Diego Said.  
“No. He Must have known something was going to happen.” Luther Said.

Then He Turned to Klaus. “Look, I know you don’t like to do it, But I need you to talk to dad.”  
Ash Scoffed at the Idea that Klaus Could do that.  
“I can’t Just Call Dad in the afterlife and be like,”Dad, Could you just… Stop Playing tennis With hitler for a moment and take a Quick call?””  
“Since when? That's Your Thing.” Luther Said.  
“You can’t Just Toss that on him.” Luka Said “He needs Time to Prepare.”  
“Or He’s High.” Allison Said.  
“Yeah! Yeah! I mean How are you not, listening to this nonsense?” Klaus Said.  
“Well Sober up, This Is Important.” Luther Said.  
Klaus Sighed.

“Then there's the Issue of the Missing monocle.” Luther Said.  
“Who Gives a Shit About a Stupid Monocle” Diego Said.  
“Really Diego? Cursing In front of a Child?” Allison Said, Pointing to Ivy Who was asleep in Ash’s lap.  
“Exactly.” Luther answered Diego. “Its Worthless. So Whoever took it I think it was personal. Someone close to him. Someone with a Grudge.”

“Where Are You going with this?” Luka Asked. “You better not be Blaming one of us!”  
“How Could you think that?” Vanya Asked.  
Luther Stood there with his mouth open.  
“Great job, Luther. Way to lead.” Diego said, Then He left.  
“That's Not what I'm saying.” Luther Said.  
“You're Crazy, man. You're Crazy.” Klaus Said, Then Got up getting ready to leave. “Crazy.”  
“I'm not finished.” Luther Said.  
“Sorry, I'm just gonna Go Murder mom. Be right back.” Klaus said, leaving.  
“That's Not what I was Saying. I didn’t--.” Luther said.

Ash Followed, Going back to her room.  
Vanya also Left, Leaving just Allison and Luka with Luther.  
Luka and Allison Left the Room Together.  
“Allison, Jeez--...” Luther Said. “That went well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'll Do powers now  
> 1-Luther: Super Strength.  
> 2-Diego: Can Throw objects and Turn them in the air. can also hold breath Forever.  
> 3-Allison: By saying the Phrase "I heard a rumor" or make people do the thing she said.  
> 4-Klaus: Talks to Ghosts.  
> 5-Five: Time Travel, and teliporting.  
> 6-Ben: Can Summon Monsters from evil realms.  
> 7-Vanya: None. (Ha ha Sure.)  
> 8-Ash: (Undecided, Any Sejestions?)  
> 9-Luka: Siren Song.  
> 10-Eve: I'll Let you guys Find out.


End file.
